Party Time!
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: This is the seuqil to 'The only vampire' My new username is Miyu-Luva, i used to be Syaoran4eva. No burns, and help would be greatly apreciated!
1. Intro

**Thank you, **Nims Dias-angelovdarkness**, for actually acknowledging that you wanted a sequel!**

**Sequel to 'The only vampie' This takes place after FWR gets arrested (Yay!), at the party, in later chapters, there might be something none of you expected, now lets go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa!  
**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Ryu-o: 'Yay, the creepy stalker dude is arrested!'

Syaoran: '…'

Sakura: '…'

Fai: 'I want a cookie!!"

Everyone: (o.O)

Fai: 'Attention! Hyuu!'

Everyone: (Sweatdrops)

Kurogane: 'Quiet, or I'll bury you in the yard.'

Fai: 'But Kuro-Bald, I'm a mummy, _Ryu-o_ on the other hand…'

Ryu-o: (Gulp)

Syaoran: 'Umm...' ('How do I change the subject?!')

Kurogane: 'I'm hungry.' (Walks away)

(5 seconds later):

Mokona: 'Puu, don't eat Mokona!'

Kurogane: 'Manjuu goodness!'

Syaoran: 'I told you already, Mokona, you're a ghost, he can't hurt you!'

Mokona: 'Oh, yeah! (Stops, then Kurogane goes right through it and hits the wall)

Syaoran: (Sweatdrop)

Fai: (Fits of laughter)

Kurogane (muffled): 'Hey, kid!'

Syaoran: (Walks away slowly)

Kurogane: 'I want a cookie…'

Fai: (takes out cookie from who-knows-where) 'Here ya go, Kuro-ugly!'

Kurogane: 'WHUD YOU CALL ME?!'

Fai: (smirk) KURO-UGLY! KURO-UGLY! **KURO-UGLEH!!**

Kurogane: COME'ERE YOU (beep) MAGE!!

Syaoran and Sakura: (Sweatdrop)

Mokona: 'MEKYO!'

A projection went on the wall.

Fai: 'WHERE'S MY POPCORN?!'

Yuko: (Sweatdrop) 'I have an ACTUAL present for you!'

Fai: 'ME?!'

Yuko: 'For everyone!'

Fai: 'Aww…'

Kurogane: 'I DON'T BILEVE YOU!'

Yuko: 'Mokona?'

Mokona: 'MEKYO!'

A huge cake went flying out of Mokona's mouth, it landed on Syaoran and Sakura.

Yuko: '_That's_ why it's free!'

Fai: 'Hah, are you okay?'

Syaoran: (thumbs up) (Sweatdrop)

Sakura: (x.x Thumbs down)

Syaoran: 'I thought you could go right through it, you _are_ a ghost.'

Sakura: 'Oh, yeah!'

Syaoran: '…'

Kurogane: 'Oi, help the kid.'

Fai: 'Why don't you, Kuro-dada?'

Kurogane: (ignores what Fai said and helps Syaoran.)

Fai: 'Aww, isn't that cute Mokona?'

Mokona: 'Yes, very adorable!' (Pinches Kuro-bunny's cheeks)

Syaoran: (o.O) (Sweatdrop)

Sakura: 'I-I'm going to my room.'

Syaoran: 'And, I'll go wash up…'

Ryu-o: 'WHAT ABOUT ME?'

Mokona: 'The author forgot about you.'

Ryu-o: (Tear)

Syaoran: 'ACHOOOOO!'

Everyone: (O.O)

Syaoran: 'G-Gomenasai!' (-.o)

Sakura: 'Bless you!!' (Sorry to people with a different religion!)

Syaoran: 'Thank you?'

Sakura: 'I'm a SQUIREL!'

Ryu-o: 'Guess you didn't hide the sake good enough.'

Syaoran: (sigh)

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

What do you think? Sorry, I didn't put too much Ryu-o. And that part where Syaoran goes -.o, he's wiping his eye. (one eye's closed, other's open.) Well, I'm discouraged about reviews so, whatever. :(


	2. STOP SAKURA!

**Sorry it's taking so long! I'm always busy now! Thank you who reviewed! Those who didn't aren't allowed to read!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa *Tear*

**Chapter two: STOP SAKURA!!!**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sakura: 'I'm a funky chicken!' (Starts doing the funky chicken)

Syaoran: 'Ryu-o, we don't need tranquilizer!'

Ryu-o: 'You're just scared to hurt her!' (Devious smirk)

Syaoran: 'N-No I'm not!' (Blushes a deep red)

Ryu-o: (Clocks very scary looking tranquilizer gun)

Syaoran: 'ALRIGHT! I don't want to hurt her!' (Blocks a loopy Sakura.

Sakura: 'I want more sake!'

Syaoran: 'No!'

Sakura: 'Pweeeeeeeeaaaaase?' (Puppy dog eyes)

Ryu-o: 'SHIELD YOUR EYES!'

Syaoran: 'N-No!'

Sakura: (Pretends to cry)

Ryu-o: 'SHE'S FACING!'

Sakura: '(Beep) YOU RYU-O!!!!!'

Ryu-o: (O.O)

Syaoran: 'Go to bed now, young lady!'

Sakura: 'Yes, mother!'

Syaoran: 'Ryu-o, are we the only sane ones?'

Ryu-o: 'CANDY!!' (Munch-munch)

Syaoran: 'Never mind.' (-.-')

Later

Fai: 'Is Sakura in bed?'

Syaoran: 'Yeah, and Ryu-o isn't sugar high any more.'

Kurogane: 'How does a skeleton get sugar high?'

Syaoran: (Shrugs)

Fai: 'Where's Moko-'

Mokona: 'HERE I AM!'

Fai: 'WAI!!!!' (Falls over dramatically)

Mokona: 'Hee hee!'

Syaoran: 'Fai-san, daijoubu?'

Fai: 'Hyuu!'

Kurogane: 'Yeah, he's fine.'

Fai: 'Kuro-Fladoosh, go check on Sakura!'

Kurogane: 'NO, and stop calling me those wired names!!!!'

Syaoran: 'I'm outta here…' (Walks away)

Kurogane: 'Don't leave me with the (Beep beep beep beep beep) mage!!!'

Syaoran: (Sweatdrop)

Later

Ryu-o: 'I'm going to the store, wanna come with me?'

Syaoran: 'Sure.'

Fai: 'Pick up eggs, milk, butter, flour, scream of mushroom, chicken, basil, celery, and broccoli.'

Ryu-o: 'Why?'

Fai: 'Cuz Kuro-munchy ate everything in the fridge!'

Kurogane: 'DID NOT!!!'

Mokona: 'And Sake!!!'

Syaoran: 'Okay.'

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**I'M SO SORRY, THIS IS PROBABLY THE SHORTEST STORY, BUT THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG AND I HAVE TO DO A LOT OF THINGS REGARDING SCHOOL!**


End file.
